


【锤铁】——同寝室友 15（AU）

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【锤铁】——同寝室友 15（AU）

他们吻的有些激烈，也不是说忘乎所以，只是怎么说呢，他们都把自己逼到了快窒息的地步。

Tony放过Thor的嘴唇，从他身上抬起脸，他也不知道为什么会变成这种体位，大概是接吻的同时，他们也在扎人的草坪上滚了几圈？

嘴唇红肿，眼里闪着水光，迷人的一塌糊涂，Thor不知道以前的自己到底是怎么忍耐住扑到这个人的欲望的，但此刻他感觉自己再不吻他就会爆炸一样，再次昂起脖子含住面前的红唇。

“唔……”

Tony被Thor用力拉回怀里，两只大手固定在不宽的后背上，tony在他怀里挣扎了几下，便顺着他的气息与他唇涎交合在一起。

不得不承认Thor的吻很没技术，可就是这么生涩的地方反而让情场老手tony应付不来，只是几个强硬的啃咬和吸吮，他的全身都开始叫喧着更深的欲望。

小腹开始硬挺，想蹭上一些东西，他不由的屈膝，膝盖钻入Thor的两腿间，蹭着他大腿内部的肉撞上私密处。

“嗯！”

Thor随之发出难耐的呻吟，松开tony的唇，后脑勺猝不及防的坠到草坪上，昂着脖子急促的喘息，“tony……”

抓着tony后背的手愈加用力，他既想阻止两腿之间不断乱动的膝盖，又想让对方再用力，再贴近一些，艰难的忍耐着想立刻把对方推到的欲望，承受着tony的挑弄。

“你想……”tony一边蹭着膝盖下炽热的东西，一边舔着嘴唇问：“要我吗？就在这儿……”

Thor一瞬间窒息，他秉着呼吸急切的望着tony说不出话，是的，他想要他，不管是这儿，还是卧室里，甚至走廊里，无论在哪儿都没关系！

“不想？”

没得到回应，tony停下动作，眼神也暗淡下来，咬着嘴唇委屈的让人怜爱。

天呐，这个人到底为什么这么可爱！

Thor手上用力，腿带着tony的腿，一转身，直接把原本在自己之上的tony压倒身下，随后抬起屁股，用自己的腿挤进他的两腿间，一只手托着他的后脑勺，一只手探入他的西装内，顺着脊椎往下抚摸，tony自然的发出声音，挺起腰让Thor的手更方便往下走。

Thor还不留情的拽出他的衬衫，随后他的大手在皮带的夹击下挤进tony的裤子直接探入内裤，揉捏那团软肉，他向tony的喉咙吻去，tony先是一惊，但当他的唇贴到自己肌肤时，安心的热让他全身放松躺在Thor身下，Thor咬着他的喉结随着它的吞动晃动着舌尖，想锁定它般偶尔用嘴唇吸吮，tony被他瘙的想笑。

“呵呵……”

不好，笑出来了。

Tony慌忙捂住嘴，不安的偷偷瞄还埋在自己下巴下的人。

Thor沮丧的抬起头，“tony我……”

他不敢把“我不懂怎么做”说出来，害怕tony不要他，也不是说他没查过这方面的东西，可是当他看到最关键的地方时总是害羞而害怕的差点把借来的碟子给折断。

他的手还抓着tony的屁股，无意识的蠕动着，表情却搞笑的想吃了苍蝇一样。

“处男？”

Thor腾地一下脸通红，下意识的别开眼睛，微乎及微的点了一下头。

“噗……”

“你……你是在嘲笑我？嫌弃我？”

Thor看起来快哭了，放弃版的想从tony裤子里掏出手，而tony却一屁股结实的落在草坪上，连带着撑起身体的Thor也一下被他拉的倒向自己，结实的撞上自己的胸口，分开的五指被臀肉牢牢的压在裤子里，Thor下意识的收紧指关节，掐住不老实却美味的肥肉。

“唔……”tony被他这无意识的动作引得全身酸软，舔着嘴唇说：“我会教你，直到你成为独当一面的大人，Thor。”

说着，tony像Thor之前一样，翻身将他压在身下，但Thor的手始终没离开他的臀肉，tony跪坐在Thor身上直起身子，开始脱掉西装外套，随后是马甲，那些都被他随意的丢在草坪上，当他手拉住领带时，他对身下干瞪眼的Thor眨了瞎眼，并给了他一个飞吻，随后他感觉屁股后面的炽热变得更大，他对此满意的一手取下领带，弯腰用屁股带着他的手蹭向那份炽热，他躬着身体将自己的领带挂到Thor头上，然后蹭着脸颊来到脖子处，再帮他系好。

Tony满意的看着穿着白大褂系着领带的Thor，屁股再次用力蹭向后面，“我喜欢你穿白大褂的样子。”

奖赏般的在他脸颊上落下一吻，tony直起腰一边承受着屁股上的抓力，一边蹭着身后，一边一颗颗的解开衬衫纽扣，在解到第三颗时，Thor的另一只就凑了上去探入衬衫抚摸那在月光下泛着光的肌肤，那温度让Thor颤抖，他梦了很久，可每次醒来都空虚的不行。

“这不会是梦吧？”

他呢喃出声，难掩情欲的煎熬。

Tony抓住那只手，引着那只手更深的探入衬衫，硬生生把其他几颗纽扣挣开，让他的手顺着胸口下走，摸上他坚挺的小腹，让他的手指来到自己的腰带，带着他的手笨拙的解开自己的腰带。

“是梦，但是是美梦成真。”

Tony一边说着，一边引导着他握住自己已经半勃的分身，Thor确认他的欲望后，渐渐安心，原来不是只有自己想要对方。

紧紧握住手下的炽热，耳边传来tony的喘息。Tony也迫不及待的解开腰带，褪去内裤，牵引着Thor的手抚摸自己的臀肉，引导着他探入股缝，在小穴的入口徘徊，Thor自然心领神会，可他害怕，这么小的地方真的能承受自己吗？

他的手指在周围打着圈，想抚平那些褶皱 ，他试着探入，但却连指尖都插不进去，Thor已经急的满头是汗，他的分身被tony握着，被逼迫着已经吐出了前液染湿了tony的手，tony觉察到Thor的紧张，用湿漉漉的手指扫开Thor的手，一下插入自己的身体，他的后背不由的停止，带着Thor前液的手指在体内开始搜刮，Thor急切的向讨水喝的骆驼一样眼巴巴的盯着挺直身体昂着脖子的tony。

月光将他整个包裹，tony全身像是披上了一层银色的纱美得不可思议。

“tony！”

他的分身已经急不可耐，蹭着臀瓣不安分的一上一下。

“等下……很快就好了……”

Tony的声音断断续续，但该死的性感。无法忍耐的Thor突然从草丛中坐起来，抱住tony的后背啃咬露在月光下的锁骨，手不由的来他的股缝握着tony不断抽插的手重复着，他的身体也无意思的抽动。

酥麻的感觉传遍全身，tony差点一软就倒入Thor怀里，漫长的扩展后，tony甩着额头的汗水，低着头吻上Thor的眼角，随后下巴搁在他的肩膀，嘴唇凑上他的耳朵，满含情欲 的说：“进来。”

这两个字把Thor砸蒙，他只觉脑门发蒙昏头昏脑的哦了一声扶着自己的分身往肉穴里戳。

“嗯！”

耳边是tony的呻吟，怀里是tony因欲望而生的情热，而自己的分身正在一点点侵入他的体内，激动的情愫一时间让他清醒过来。

“tony，疼不疼？”

“还好，快点……插进来！”

Tony咬上Thor的肩膀，开始一点点下沉腰部，配合着Thor的动作，白大褂的衣襟蹭着他裸露在外的腰侧，勾的他颤抖连连。

吞着口水，Thor很想立刻就钻入那个狭窄而湿热的地方，想用力顶进去，想将身上的人按在地方像狗一样的流着口水进攻，可是这太难进入了，他实在是太紧了。

“tony tony！”

Thor艰难的挺着小腹，猛地插入一半，完美的八块腹肌突兀着顶上贴在一起的小腹，tony应声惨叫出声，随之Thor的肩头传来强烈的刺痛。

“啊！Tony是不是太疼了，还是……还是不要……唔……”

Tony没给他说完的机会，直接吻了上去，腰开始晃动起来，接吻空隙，tony埋怨的撒娇：“不许说不要……你今晚要是满足……满足不了我……就没有下次了！笨蛋！”

Thor闻声慌忙抱紧tony，害怕他立刻抽身离开，连连点头，再次挺入。

“我爱你，tony！”

“操我，Thor！”

Thor抱着情迷的tony往后仰，将他完整的压在身下，分身也完整的进入了他，引出tony丝丝泪水。

Thor吻去那些液体，在适应了紧密甬道后开始了漫长而紧密的进攻……

一个小时后，Tony终于知道了处男的可怕之处。

月光洒在两个赤裸相交的躯体上，躺在洁白的白大褂上，两条腿紧紧地夹着Thor的腰，肌肤上细密的水珠微微折射着柔美的光，一切都那么的梦幻，除了两个狼狈不堪却抵死纠缠的喘息声。


End file.
